The Birth of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU, it's the birth celebration of Hakone Yumoto, everything seems to go well...until...


Natsumi smiled down at her newborn baby, "Yuki, look at him, he's so adorable!"

Yukiteru looked at her as she stroked his hair, "Isn't Yumoto such a perfect name?" she asked and Yukiteru nodded, "Of course."

Nine-year-old Gora looked at his mother, "Mama, when does the party start?"

Natsumi looked at him, "In a few minutes."

Gora smiled as Natsumi walked with Yumoto to the ball room.

Yukiteru walked close by and looked at his newborn son's tuffs of blonde hair. His red eyes watching as they walked.

Gora smiled as Yukiteru spoke, "Natsumi, Yumoto is looking around."

"Why of course, he's amazed."

Yukiteru smiled, "Yes."

Natsumi placed the heir in a golden bassinet and Yukiteru spoke, "Open the gates, the ball is to begin!"

Yukiteru smiled as the ball went on, but Natsumi was talking to a woman.

"I haven't seen my twins in weeks…!" The woman cried, "They are gone, Nat!"

Natsumi looked at the woman, "I know, Sora, I know…Yuki is still searching for them, I promise."

Natsumi hugged her tightly as Yukiteru walked over to a group of gods.

Gora peeked at his brother and smiled, "Yumoto, I'll always keep you safe, I'll be the best big brother ever!"

Natsumi smiled over at them and Yukiteru looked up, "Natsumi…something is wrong."

"Huh?" Natsumi frowned, "Yuki, nothing is wrong, we are here for our new heir."

Yukiteru frowned as well, "Natsumi, please. Listen to me."

Natsumi looked at him as he kissed her cheek, "Now, my fellow Gods and Goddesses, the heir is ready for his gifts and blessings!

"En! Go forward!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Ah, Cerulean, Epinard." Yukiteru smiled and Epinard smiled back, "We, including Sulfur and Vesta." He grabbed the duo, "Want to give a gift."

"Alright." Yukiteru nodded and Epinard smiled down at the heir as they placed a golden present down. "It is a thing we all got together, your majesty."

Natsumi smiled, "Thank you four."

Epinard smiled, "He's very cute."

Natsumi grinned, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course." Epinard smiled and Natsumi handed him the newborn.

Epinard gasped as Yumoto began to coo. "Lady Natsumi, he's adorable."

"Yes…" she smiled and Yukiteru frowned as the doors slammed open. Music stopped playing and the room became cold.

Epinard quickly put Yumoto back and laughter filled the large ballroom.

"Ah, what a lovely party…too bad I wasn't invited…" A voice hissed and Natsumi gasped, "H-Hireashi…I swore I had it sent!"

"Well, no worries." Hireashi smirked as he walked forward, "I want to give the heir a gift as well."

Yukieru frowned as the demon spoke, "I know I am not welcome here, but my gift is a nice one." He laughed, "The little heir won't survive to gain the throne! The day he ascends is the day he dies!"

Natsumi gasped as she quickly grabbed Yumoto. "No!"

Hireashi smirked, "Check his neck, my mark is there." He began to laugh and Natsumi frowned as Yumoto began to fuss.

"Yuki, look!" The Goddess gasped as she saw it and Yukiteru growled, "Seize that demon!"

"Too late!" Hireashi smirked and Natsumi screamed as someone grabbed Yumoto from her arms.

Laughter filled the ballroom again, "Look at this stupid babe, Aki."

"Gross, let's get rid of him, Haru."

The Gods gasped and Sora cried out, "Aki, Haru! Please put the heir down and come home!"

"No…Luna, hold them back while I get rid of him!"

Melty Luna smirked and Yukiteru growled, "Let go of my son!"

"Too late old man!" Salty Sol laughed and held a dagger up, "Don't worry brat, you won't feel a thing!"

"Cerulean Aqua!"

"Vesta Ignit!"

Salty Sol shrieked as he was hit by Cerulean's water and Melty Luna cried out as he was hit by Vesta's fire.

"Sulfur, I'll catch the heir, you get Sol!"

"Yes Epinard!"

Salty Sol cried out as Sulfur tackled him and Epinard quickly caught the heir.

Epinard gasped as the baby looked up at him with wide eyes.

Yukiteru growled as the twins teleported away and Sora broke down into tears. "They left me again…!"

"Sora…" Natsumi whimpered, "It's alright, at least we know they're alive."

"Y-yes…" Sora replied and Natsumi hugged her tightly.

"Lady Natsumi…" Epinard whispered, "Here's the heir."

"T-thank you…" Natsumi took him back and felt the baby's neck. "Yes…the…the curse mark is there…"

Yukiteru frowned and looked at the four who saved his son. "You four…"

"Yes?"

"I have a question to ask…may…you four become the guardians of my son?"

"Huh?" Vesta asked and Sulfur repeated, "Guardians?"

"Yes, guardians of my son. We have three already, they came to us the day Yumoto was born."

"Who?" Cerulean asked and Yukiteru replied, "Aurite, Argent, and Perlite."

"oh…"

"We'll do it, your majesty." Epinard replied, "We'd love to protect your son."

Yukiteru nodded, "Thank you four…I shall tell the other three, but first, I must go to the God of Curses…"

Natsumi looked at them, "Thank you four…I'm so happy you took this job…" she smiled and the four gods bowed.

"We are honored to do so." Sulfur spoke and Epinard nodded, "We are happy to serve you."

Natsumi looked at the ball goers as Yukiteru spoke, "We are finished here….please…" he sighed, "I hope you all can forgive me."

Gods and Goddesses looked at one another…how could they trust an heir who was cursed…?

What would even happen when this newborn, cursed heir would become God of Love?

They had no idea…not even the God of Curses could remove Hireashi's curse…so they had to live with a cursed heir to the throne of Love.

-Love is Over-


End file.
